


Зачем оборотню стрижка? Чтобы вампир его не «затмил»!

by CallMe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плохое кино еще не означает неудачно проведенный вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачем оборотню стрижка? Чтобы вампир его не «затмил»!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Does A Werewolf Get A Haircut? Eclipse it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493842) by [spacepottato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepottato/pseuds/spacepottato). 



> Команда Izuki x Takao на mini OTP Wars Xtreme.  
>  **Перевод:** Эйнэри.

Когда они с Такао стали настолько близкими друзьями? Изуки и сам не знал. Просто так однажды получилось. Сначала мимолетные встречи, потом они столкнулись в одном магазинчике после Зимнего Кубка, заболтались, а еще Такао так много и громко смеялся, что в итоге владелец магазина вытолкал их оттуда, размахивая старой шваброй.  
Такао не отпускал его домой, пока они не обменялись номерами, и обещал когда-нибудь выйти на связь. Тогда Изуки подумал, что это просто из вежливости, вряд ли они когда-то еще так разговорятся. Но теперь Изуки даже понятия не имел, как они не подружились раньше. Вот уже год они почти все время, за исключением школы, проводили вместе.  
Изуки посверлил взглядом полки холодильника в поисках газировки, которой там определенно не наблюдалось. Сестренке Такао газировку запрещали, но отыщи она ее — точно бы выпила, так что их мать никогда не держала такое в холодильнике. Но сегодня ни Сузуме, ни родителей здесь не было. Они втроем гостили у бабушки, и на эту ночь Такао с Изуки остались одни дома. Тогда где?  
— Ты там заблудился, Шун-чан? — крикнул Такао из соседней комнаты. — Если найдешь дорогу обратно, принеси мне тоже газировки!  
— Ладно! — Изуки закатил глаза.  
Вздохнув, он шагнул к шкафу, стоящему у стены напротив. Газировку обычно прятали там. Изуки прихватил две банки и поставил еще парочку в холодильник, на потом. Выходя из кухни, он выключил свет и остался почти в полной темноте весь путь через коридор с перегоревшей лампочкой до закрытой двери гостиной. Но даже «орлиный глаз» не пригодился: он и так знал, когда поднять ногу чуть выше, чтобы не споткнуться о коробку с игрушками, которая вместо комнаты, где ей было самое место, вечно оказывалась в коридоре. Надо бы действительно прибраться до того, как родители Такао вернутся. Хотя его мать наверняка только разволнуется, если узнает, что Изуки помогал вместо того, чтобы заставить Такао сделать все самому. Возможно, он так и поступит — постоит немножко рядом, пока Такао работает. Покомандует им, делая вид, что сам собрался бездельничать: просто чтобы чуточку позлить. А потом поможет.  
Когда Изуки вошел в комнату, Такао привстал со своего места в центре дивана и протянул руку за газировкой — молча, потому что уже забил рот пиццей. Проходя мимо коробки, Изуки тоже взял кусок, сел с краю и передал ему банку.  
— Что-нибудь интересное пропустил? — он чуть кивнул в сторону телевизора, по которому шло старое черно-белое кино. В описании фильма определенно значилось слово «оборотень», но пока получался только какой-то «гдеборотень»: они посмотрели уже больше половины, а там только вопили, и никто так и не показал клыков. Да еще картинка оказалась настолько темной, что половина событий попросту не распознавалась.  
— Ага, — Такао шумно проглотил пиццу и серьезно кивнул. — Кучу отличных сцен. Как раз минуту назад получился потрясающий кадр с пальцами оборотня. Ну и бутылок сорок-пятьдесят кетчупа снова потратили зря.  
— Вот черт, — равнодушно отозвался Изуки и отпил из своей банки, попытался втянуть ноги на диван, но места не хватало, так что он подтолкнул Такао ступней: — Двигайся, иначе сложу их на тебя.  
— Отлично, — Такао сцапал ногу Изуки, потянул так, чтобы положить ее себе на колено, устроил на ней свои руки и наклонился вперед, оставив место за спиной. Изуки, не зная, что и думать, вытянул туда вторую ногу и отвел глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Такао. Тот откинулся обратно и продолжил болтать, как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Три раза показали один и тот же кадр с луной. Облака точно такие же. А еще оборотень — это явно ее парень, но она до сих пор не сообразила.  
— То есть еще не оборотнулась вовремя?  
Такао засмеялся, и Изуки невольно вновь перевел на него взгляд. Такао открыл свою газировку, но только успел приложить к губам, как сразу нахмурился и отстранился.  
— Она теплая, — пожаловался Такао, обвиняюще глядя на Изуки. Будто это он забыл поставить банки в холодильник.  
— Ага, — Изуки уставился в ответ, стараясь не особенно думать о том, что Такао сейчас сидит у него между ног. — Сплошное газочарование.  
Через пару секунд и криков в телевизоре до Такао наконец дошло, и он отвернулся к экрану.  
— А.  
Изуки не стал акцентировать внимание на легком раздражении из-за того, что Такао не посмеялся над шуткой. Все-таки так думать довольно мелочно. Никто другой вообще никогда над ними не смеялся. Хотя, возможно, именно поэтому сейчас стало так обидно. Он наклонился и прижал свою банку к голому колену Такао прямо возле кромки шортов. Такао вздрогнул и быстро убрал ногу — наверное, решил, что металл должен оказаться холодным. Изуки рассмеялся, и Такао досадливо цыкнул, но затем засмеялся сам и сгреб лежавшую под рукой маленькую подушку, чтобы швырнуть в него:  
— Вот задница.  
Изуки ухмыльнулся и на лету быстро отобрал ее у Такао. Подумал бросить на кресло через всю комнату, но Такао явно не собирался в ближайшее время вставать с дивана, так что за подушкой пришлось бы идти самому. Поэтому Изуки поставил свой напиток на пол, подальше от поля боя, и кинул ее Такао в голову.  
Не успел он выпрямиться, как Такао снова замахнулся, но отдернул руку прежде, чем Изуки смог среагировать. Изуки притянул его к себе ногами и схватился за подушку, дергая ее на себя. Такао поднял вверх газировку, стараясь не пролить, пока они боролись. Изуки победил, немедленно стукнул Такао подушкой по лицу и посмеялся над его приглушенным воплем. Они снова принялись выхватывать ее друг у друга, пока Изуки не запихнул снаряд за спину, после чего облапил Такао, захватывая в плен, и защекотал бока. Газировка задрожала над их головами, но Такао смог ее удержать.  
Секунд десять они веселились. Пока Изуки не сообразил, что это Очень Плохая Идея — заставить Такао, все еще зажатого между его ног, ерзать и извиваться так, что его бедро прижималось к паху Изуки. Стоило ему это осознать и прекратить щекотку, как Такао умудрился свободной рукой схватиться за его запястье и прижать. Будто это что-то меняло.  
Оба застыли, тяжело дыша. Изуки пялился в потолок, чтобы не смотреть на сложившуюся ситуацию. Пришлось даже сжать губы и закрыть глаза.  
Не двигать бедрами. Не двигаться вообще. Не думать об этом!  
Хорошо бы возложить на Такао ответственность и заявить, что это из-за него он стал каким-то извращенцем, но Изуки сомневался, что так будет честно. Вместо этого он пытался думать о том, что ему вовсе не приятно зажимать лучшего друга. Наверное, не мешало бы с этим что-то сделать, пусть и не хотелось. Но стоило ему дернуться, как Такао решил, что Изуки снова собирается его защекотать, крепче сжал его запястье и качнул банку над головой. Это сработало: у Изуки неприятно заныло в животе.  
— Только попробуй еще раз! — завопил Такао. Он все еще широко ухмылялся, и в голосе звучал смех, но это вовсе не значило, что насчет газировки он шутил.  
Изуки замер, уставившись на банку:  
— Не будем ребячиться.  
— Ты первый начал!  
Такао изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и Изуки воспользовался шансом: поднял свободную от мощных тисков руку и ухватил Такао за запястье в попытке отобрать газировку. Но стоило ему прикоснуться, как Такао опять наклонил банку. Не настолько, чтобы из нее полилось, однако содержимое уже угрожающе булькнуло.  
— Мама тебя убьет, — быстро сказал Изуки.  
— А я скажу, что это ты.  
— Не поверит.  
— И добавлю, что стесняешься признаться.  
— Ну… да, в это, может, и поверит, — Изуки выпустил руку с банкой, признавая поражение. — Но я-то уже прекратил, видишь? Мир?  
Такао медленно опустил руку, пытаясь угадать по взгляду, не врет ли он:  
— Ладно…  
Изуки не стал снова его щекотать, и Такао развернулся к экрану, постепенно расслабляясь, а затем вытянул ноги, чтобы досмотреть кино с комфортом. Он не стал требовать выпустить его и не оттолкнул сам, так что Изуки тоже не отодвинулся.  
Не зная, что ему делать, Изуки уставился на экран. Не стоило слишком много об этом думать, Такао нередко тянуло обниматься. Можно сказать, даже часто. Чем ближе Изуки его узнавал, тем больше убеждался, что Такао просто очень тактильный и никогда не стесняется проявить симпатию. Но можно же вообразить ненадолго, будто это нечто большее.  
Такао ослабил хватку, но так и не отпустил его руку, мягко и спокойно удерживая ее у себя на груди теплыми пальцами. Оставалось надеяться, что Такао, рассеянно поглаживая его запястье, не заметит, как ускорился под кожей пульс. А если заметит, то спишет это на их потасовку или на то, что на Изуки едва не пролили газировку. Или, может, на фоновую музыку, которой полагалось повышать градус напряжения.  
— Тебе просто повезло, что игра была нечестной, — заявил Такао, хотя Изуки-то знал, что он не всерьез. — Будь у меня обе руки свободны, я бы победил.  
— Хм. Возможно.  
— Возможно? Видимо, придется доказать тебе в следующий раз.  
— Когда угодно, — легко согласился Изуки, не особо волнуясь, что Такао выполнит свою угрозу. Они уже не раз схватывались вот так, лицом к лицу, вне баскетбольной площадки, но все это сводилось к добродушной возне: они никогда не боролись всерьез или с намерением причинить боль, и Изуки с неохотой признавал, что ему это нравилось больше, чем должно. Он даже представить себе не мог, что кто-то станет бить серьезно, даже если они подерутся по-настоящему. Случись такое, они бы, пожалуй, оказались равны по силам. Однако Изуки не смог бы победить, ведь для этого нужно будет заставить себя навредить Такао.  
— Когда угодно? — Такао отрывисто рассмеялся. — Хочешь побороться, Шун-чан? Я-то с тобой поборюсь. За пару минут прижму. Хотя, может, тебе даже понравится.  
— Может, — ляпнул Изуки прежде, чем успел подумать.  
Такао резко обернулся и уставился на него большими глазами. Кажется, все зашло слишком далеко. Они пялились друг на друга, и Изуки все думал, что надо бы сказать что-то. Разрядить атмосферу.  
— То есть… Может, это я тебя прижму.  
Отлично. Супер. Исправил положение.  
Такао кашлянул, все еще рассматривая его:  
— Оу.  
С экрана донесся пронзительный вопль, и оба перевели взгляд на девушку, которая споткнулась о древесный корень и теперь беспомощно валялась, крича и размахивая руками, вместо того чтобы встать и сбежать от медленно приближающегося монстра.  
Ладонь Такао на его руке внезапно показалась ужасно горячей. Будто кончики пальцев прикипели к коже Изуки и скрывали в себе молнии, которые прошили бы его насквозь, оставив от руки только скелет, вздумай он ей шевельнуть. Сердце так сильно билось в груди, что Такао наверняка чувствовал это спиной. Изуки попытался успокоить дыхание, заставляя себя не глотать воздух с таким отчаянием.  
Ему показалось, будто он разглядел легкое дрожание жилки на шее Такао, совсем близко от собственного лица. Может, фильм все-таки кажется тому страшным? По крайней мере, если Такао волнуется сам, то не заметит, как трясет Изуки. Он перевел взгляд на лицо Такао, ища признаки страха. Напряжен, это точно, но сейчас Изуки не решился бы посмеяться над ним из-за этого. К тому же у него в горле застрял такой комок, что и слова не выдавишь.  
Пользуясь тем, что Такао отвлекся, Изуки разглядывал его и прикидывал, что может случиться, если он просто коснется ладонью его подбородка, повернет к себе и поцелует прямо в губы. Что более вероятно: «даже если ему не понравится, он не разозлится и простит меня», или «ему станет противно, а мне — слишком больно от его отказа»?  
Свободная рука Изуки потянулась к Такао, будто обрела собственную волю и хотела выполнить его желание, независимо от решения разума. На секунду замерла, не касаясь щеки, пока Изуки спорил сам с собой, зная, что Такао уже ее заметил. Но потом все-таки изменила цель и опустилась Такао на плечо.  
Тот обернулся, будто ждал каких-то слов, но Изуки смотрел на него молча. В голову не шло ничего, что уменьшило бы неловкость ситуации, и чем дольше они молчали, тем больше эта неловкость росла.  
Надо бы отстраниться. Каждый раз, стоило Изуки оказаться так близко, он знал, что именно он должен сделать шаг назад. Такао не станет — зачем ему? Это ведь не Такао приходилось бороться с желанием вцепиться и никогда не отпускать. Или зайти слишком далеко и навсегда порушить их дружбу.  
Такао чуть крепче сжал его запястье. Вот сейчас он переведет все в шутку и задразнит Изуки тем, что тот позабыл все слова. А потом все станет как обычно, и Изуки перестанет пялиться на его губы, как безмозглый идиот.  
Он очень пытался не представлять себе, каково будет их поцеловать. И не думать, ответит ли Такао на поцелуй. И как здорово будет просто придвинуться и проверить все на практике.  
Ну хорошо, не очень-то пытался, но знал, что стоило бы.  
В коридоре зазвонил телефон, и оба вздрогнули. Такао чуть не грохнулся с дивана, пока пытался выбраться и ответить на звонок. Он так быстро вскочил и вылетел из комнаты, что банка в его руке булькнула, и газировка пролилась на пол.  
Изуки втянул воздух сквозь зубы и медленно выдохнул, слушая, как Такао в своей обычной оживленной манере здоровался с матерью по телефону. Он бы себя даже стукнул, если бы это помогло, но такое случалось уже не в первый раз и явно не в последний. Вдруг Такао давно заметил это странное поведение и просто притворялся, что оно его не волнует, ради спокойствия Изуки? Или в самом деле ничего не видел? Изуки думал, что и никто не видел, пока Рико, хмурясь, однажды не оттащила его в сторону, сжала плечо вроде как успокаивающим жестом и посоветовала «просто сказать ему, а то никогда не дойдет же».  
Изуки встал, чтобы вытереть пол — что угодно, только бы не сидеть просто так. В поисках бумажных полотенец пришлось пройти на кухню мимо Такао.  
— Да, конечно, ляжем, — говорил тот, кивая головой, будто мать могла его видеть. — Да. Да нет. Как только кино кончится… да понял я!  
Пока Изуки отматывал фильм, Такао, видимо, закончил с разговором, попрощался и поставил телефон на базу, но не сразу вернулся в комнату. Изуки сделал пару шагов в его сторону, но потом передумал, остановился и вернулся обратно. Уселся на диван и стал ждать.  
— Нам не верят, что мы ляжем спать вовремя, — Такао наконец появился, смеясь. — Она говорит, знала, что мы еще не спим, и что лучше бы нам не засиживаться.  
— Ага, — Изуки не знал, что еще на это ответить. — А ты что?  
— А я ей сказал «Как, у нас же полный дом пьяных подростков и вечеринка! Оргия сама себя не устроит!». Теперь родители едут обратно, чтобы защитить мою невинность.  
Изуки неожиданно для себя громко рассмеялся, и вот так просто все вернулось на свои места. Такао всегда умел моментально успокоить, и непонятно — это он с кем угодно такой, или просто знает Изуки лучше, чем кажется.  
Такао сел с другой стороны дивана и стал оглядываться, пока Изуки не передал ему пульт.  
— Придешь завтра на ужин? — телевизор снова ожил, Изуки перевел глаза на Такао, вытянул из-за спины подушку и протянул ему. — Мама тебя приглашала, — этого он мог бы и не говорить. Мать с удовольствием кормила бы Такао каждый вечер, да и сестры всегда радовались гостю.  
— Ага, — Такао наклонился раздобыть себе кусок пиццы, опираясь одной рукой на пол и изо всех вытянув вторую. Его пальцы скребли по самому углу коробки, пытаясь зацепиться, но он ни в какую не хотел сдвинуться на диване и выпрямить ноги. Рубашка задралась до самых плеч, обнажая спину и бедра, и Изуки не мог оторвать глаз от изгибов его позвоночника. А может, это потому, что шорты Такао оказались зажаты под коленями, и ткань натянулась на ягодицах, поднятых вверх.  
— Да и тебе будет меня не хватать, правда?  
Такао явно шутил, но как же Изуки хотелось сказать ему, что это действительно так. Правда, вряд ли он сможет, разве что получится запихнуть шикарную, захватывающую дух шутку во фразу «Иногда я скучаю, даже когда ты рядом, потому что ужасно хочу поцеловать и не могу».  
Такао наконец удалось подтянуть к себе коробку, чтобы вытащить из нее пиццу, и Изуки снова перевел взгляд на экран.  
— Да и зачем мне торчать здесь, семья только жаловаться будет весь ужин, что… эй! — пока Такао говорил, Изуки наклонился к нему, сокращая и без того небольшое расстояние, и неслабо откусил от его пиццы. Такао пробурчал «Сам себе достань», но вместо того, чтобы убрать кусок подальше от Изуки, со вздохом отдал ему оставшееся, разрешая доесть.  
— Тебе на шорты сыр капал, и соус, — Изуки показал пальцем и даже не подумал спрятать улыбку, когда Такао ругнулся и снова свесился с дивана за бумажным полотенцем, чтобы стереть пятна.  
Изуки вернулся на свое место, но Такао не стал сохранять дистанцию между ними и потянулся ближе, оперся головой на плечо. Изуки чувствовал излучаемое им тепло и каждое движение так, что, даже не глядя, мог бы сказать: вот сейчас Такао поднял бровь, а сейчас улыбнулся. Когда Такао моргал, его ресницы щекотали Изуки. Это ничего не значило. Такао просто всегда такой. Почти с самого начала их общения он даже не пытался уважать какое-то там личное пространство, и Изуки это немного сводило с ума.  
Пока они смотрели кино, большей частью царило молчание. Такао иногда комментировал, говоря, что спецэффекты просто отвратные, или что у героев нет ни капли здравого смысла. Изуки пропускал сюжет мимо ушей, слишком занятый мыслью о том, что Такао, наверное, не будет слишком против, если он сейчас поднимет руку и обхватит его за плечо. Даже уговаривал себя сделать это. Но прежде чем он набрался храбрости протестировать эту теорию, Такао снова сел прямо, чтобы потянуться за газировкой, да так и остался на другом краю дивана.  
Монстра наконец показали во всей красе, и Такао скривился:  
— Да это самый жалкий оборотень, что я видел в своей жизни, — он фыркнул, чуточку наморщив нос.  
— Наверное, тяжко ему залунивать девушек на прогулку, — отозвался Изуки с непроницаемым лицом, хотя в душе радовался, что попался шанс использовать эту шутку. Он всю ночь ждал возможности покаламбурить про луну, но подходящий момент наступал редко.  
Такао, который только что отхлебнул сразу полбанки, подавился газировкой и теперь изображал из себя фонтан, кашляя и захлебываясь, но прекратить смеяться не мог. Изуки придвинулся ближе, протянул руку и похлопал его по спине.  
— Это ужасно! — Такао наконец смог вдохнуть как следует, ухмыльнулся и пожалел его вслух. — Даже для твоего уровня.  
— А чего ты тогда смеялся? — Изуки поднял брови. Такао повернулся и показал ему язык. Его волосы мягко пощекотали ладонь Изуки, которая все еще лежала на его спине. Когда Такао поднес банку к губам и осушил ее, Изуки ощутил, как двигаются его лопатки и мышцы спины под тонкой футболкой. Такао будто не заметил, или его не волновало, что Изуки не убрал руку. И прежде, чем Изуки успел себя остановить, его ладонь двинулась выше, касаясь большим пальцем затылка под воротником. Он мягко нажал на напряженную мышцу между шеей и плечом, гадая, где Такао мог ее потянуть. И скользнул ладонью дальше, чувствуя, какие каменные у Такао плечи. Знаменитый массаж тренера тут, несомненно, помог бы, но Изуки даже не думал предлагать ему пройти через такое.  
Такао замер и вроде бы даже перестал дышать. Желудок Изуки рухнул вниз и болезненно сжался, стоило ему осознать, что он натворил. Странное ощущение: словно ступенька уже ушла у тебя из-под ног, но ты еще не успел упасть.  
Такао промолчал, но Изуки все равно быстро отстранился, торопливо вытащил руку и провел ей по волосам, чтобы деть хоть куда-нибудь, как будто это помогло бы не чувствовать себя так неловко. Он мог поклясться, что плечи Такао двинулись, будто он потянулся следом за его рукой, но, наверное, ему просто слишком этого хотелось. На экране пошли титры, и Изуки заерзал, вытирая ладони о штаны, постарался дышать ровно и понадеялся, что не раскраснелся.  
С минуту он разглядывал Такао исподтишка, радуясь тому, что может наблюдать за ним, не пялясь совсем откровенно. Такао уставился на экран, с очень сосредоточенным выражением кусая губы и не замечая, как Изуки рассматривает его лицо и скользящие по нему тени.  
— Не понимаю, — Изуки заговорил, только чтобы заполнить тишину, когда она стала совсем невыносимой. — Так что случилось в конце? Она погибла? Или он? Может, сценарий дописать забыли? У нее все платье было в кетчупе, так что как минимум покусали.  
— Может, продолжение есть? — Такао пожал плечами, все еще глядя на титры, будто нашел в них что-то интересное. Потом, подбавив в голос драматичности, произнес: — Трепещите от ужаса в ожидании сиквела «Ночь человека-волка-2».  
— И это будет жестокая мехсть, — закончил Изуки ему в тон. Он пытался не улыбаться, но когда Такао засмеялся, трудно было не вторить ему. Такао поднялся с дивана и включил небольшую лампу на столике напротив. Изуки проследил за ним взглядом.  
— Знаешь, поздно уже. Надо бы ложиться спать.  
— Ага, надо бы, — Такао согласился таким тоном, что так и тянуло добавить «но мы же не ляжем, да?». Он уселся обратно, чуть ближе, чем раньше, и каким-то образом они оба оказались посередине дивана, но никто не захотел отодвигаться. — Футон и одеяла для тебя уже готовы.  
— Не стоило твоей маме покупать новый ради меня, мне и на старом неплохо спалось.  
Изуки не стал упоминать, что странно было бы говорить матери Такао о том, что он все равно редко проводил всю ночь на футоне. Стоило остальным обитателям дома затихнуть и уснуть, как Такао начинал жаловаться на холод и не прекращал, пока Изуки не забирался к нему в кровать, укрывая обоих двумя одеялами сразу. Утром просыпался первым и вставал раньше всех, чтобы никто ничего не подумал. А потом они не говорили об этом вплоть до следующей ночи.  
— Шутишь? — Такао хмыкнул и наконец оглянулся. Правда, выдержал только секунду и быстро перевел взгляд обратно на экран. Титры уже кончились. — Не знаю, почему она тебе вообще кровать не купила. Усыновила бы, если б могла. Или вообще променяла бы меня на тебя.  
— Только моим сестрам не говори, — отозвался Изуки. — Они же согласятся.  
— Не, ты слишком идеальный, чтобы тебя на кого-то менять, — рассмеялся Такао. — Учишься хорошо, в неприятности не попадаешь, умный, смешной, красивый, — он театрально вздохнул. — Просто удивительно, что тебя до сих пор не окольцевали.  
Изуки знал, что Такао это не всерьез. Просто дразнится. Да и комплименты эти он уже слышал. Но все равно внутри что-то задрожало, когда Такао похлопал его по ноге со словами:  
— И готовишь ты здорово.  
— Никакая лесть не заставит меня сделать тебе завтрак, — Изуки покачал головой. Стопроцентная неправда: он уже планировал встать пораньше и приготовить блинчики. Лесть — смертельное оружие, а Такао иногда не замечал, что пора снять палец с курка.  
Такао снова вздохнул и, все еще не глядя на Изуки, взял пульт и стал щелкать по каналам: слишком быстро, чтобы оценить, что идет на каждом из них. Щеки у него слегка порозовели, а на лбу появились складки, будто он действительно тратил все внимание на то, чтобы нажимать кнопку. Изуки тоже мысленно вздохнул. Тяжело жить, когда твой лучший друг такой классный.  
Такао остановился на незнакомом кино со взрывами, которое началось довольно давно. Изуки так и не понял, о чем оно, но за пятнадцать минут убедился, что лозунг этого фильма — «ни сцены без перестрелки». Ни он, ни Такао не любили такие фильмы, но в это время ночи выбирать особо не приходилось.  
Такао потянулся, слегка придвинулся и уронил руку на спинку дивана за головой Изуки. Так близко, что касался его волос, но явно и ужасающе недостаточно близко. На экране сорвалась сделка по продаже наркотиков, и они оба рассеянно уставились на то, как очередному герою выстрелили прямо в грудь. Потом случилась еще пара взрывов, когда в воздух швырнули большой пакет белого порошка и расстреляли его. Изуки откинулся назад, будто бы давая шее отдохнуть. Он надеялся, что сможет незаметно прикоснуться к руке Такао, но вместо этого внезапно улегся затылком прямо на его ладонь.  
Он быстро глянул на Такао, убеждаясь, что тот не против. Очевидно, нет. Ни капли не встревожился и ни разу не отвел взгляд от экрана. Самому Изуки, наоборот, казалось, что рука Такао в его волосах — единственное, что реально в этой комнате. Он слегка передвинул голову, наклонив ее самую чуточку поближе, и касавшаяся его рука тоже сдвинулась вместо того, чтобы остаться лежать на спинке дивана. Пальцы Такао шевельнулись, и Изуки невольно вздохнул, издав тихое «м-м».  
На щеках затеплился румянец, когда Такао повернулся посмотреть на него, очень тихо рассмеялся и пробормотал на грани слышимости:  
— Ты прямо как кошка.  
— М-м, — чуть громче согласился Изуки, будто говоря «Ну да, и это отличная причина для того, чтобы издавать такой звук, пока ты трогаешь мои волосы». Он едва-едва кивнул, Такао бы и не заметил, не запусти он руку в волосы Изуки, чтобы не торопясь погладить их у корней.  
Сердце Изуки подскочило к самому горлу. Сознание заволок странный густой туман, он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями и не обращая внимания на неразборчивые ругательства и звуки выстрелов. В комнате с каждой минутой становилось все теплее — или это ему казалось? Не бейся его пульс с такой силой во всем теле, он мог бы просто расслабиться и с удовольствием заснуть прямо здесь, на диване. Интересно, что бы сказал Такао, положи Изуки ему голову на колени и попроси продолжать гладить по волосам? Интересно, осмелился бы сам Изуки это сделать.  
Он открыл глаза и взглянул на Такао. Тот опять кусал губы, второй рукой крепко сжимая пульт и неотрывно глядя на экран. Изуки понятия не имел, что там происходило в кино, но попытался сосредоточиться на сюжете и теперь смотрел, как двое героев, мужчина и женщина, быстро перешли от спора к драматичной потасовке, словно стараясь убить друг друга. Их борьба ненатурально быстро перешла в сексуальную плоскость: они побросали оружие, забыли о валяющихся вокруг пачках купюр и стали срывать одежду с таким пылом, будто от этого зависела их жизнь.  
Сцена стала слишком графичной, и Изуки ощутил, как у него загорелись уши. Он заерзал, переводя взгляд на Такао с мыслью, не собирается ли тот переключить канал. Но похоже, Такао об этом и не думал: он куда-то убрал пульт и явно не намеревался снова его отыскивать и щелкать каналами только потому, что текущий фильм внезапно превратился в завуалированное порно в декорациях лодочного домика. В любом случае, непохоже, чтобы это вообще как-то повлияло на Такао.  
Изуки отвел глаза, пытаясь смотреть на что-нибудь другое, но звуки театральных стонов и мокрых поцелуев заполняли всю комнату. Он попробовал сосредоточиться на ощущениях от пальцев Такао, но это тоже не помогло сменить направление мысли.  
Не в силах взять себя в руки, Изуки снова перевел взгляд на экран и попытался убедить себя, что ему все равно не интересно. Актеры симпатичные, но в целом ничего особенного. Оба явно не в его вкусе. Они даже толком ничего не делали: стратегически расположенная мебель и предметы интерьера скрывали тела, плюс правильный угол камеры и фальшивые стоны. Даже не разделись догола.  
Одного взгляда вниз хватило, чтобы понять, что на некоторых частях тела самовнушение не работает. Изуки передвинул руку, чтобы скрыть растущую выпуклость в штанах. Такао по-прежнему запускал пальцы ему в волосы, иногда задевая ухо или мягко потягивая двумя пальцами за мочку, прежде чем снова начать массировать кожу головы. И все время хмурился на экран телевизора, будто составлял критический обзор. Это никак не помогало успокоиться.  
Похоже, мысли Изуки были куда извращеннее, чем у Такао.  
И когда вообще все это кончится?  
Стало совсем неудобно, и Изуки попытался лучше прикрыть пах рукой, внимательно глядя на Такао, чтобы убедиться, что тот ничего не заметил. Герои на экране вцепились друг другу в волосы, и пальцы Такао на миг сжались сильнее, прежде чем вернуться к расслабленному ритму. Изуки сдержал разочарованный стон, но все еще опасался привлечь внимание и не сумел попросить «Повтори это или прекрати уже играться с моими волосами».  
Прижав рукой возбужденный член, он почувствовал себя немного лучше и дрожаще выдохнул, но этого явно не хватало. Хотелось поерзать, или сбежать в ванную и разобраться с этим — плохая идея. Стоит ему встать, и Такао окажется буквально лицом к лицу с его эрекцией.  
Что, если подумать, не так уж и плохо.  
Изуки пришлось очень твердо приказать себе перестать фантазировать в этом направлении. Он и так слишком много времени потратил, терзаясь из-за этой влюбленности, виня себя за подобные желания. Он ощупал выпирающий член сквозь ткань, обхватил его пальцами и сжал, пока не зашипел на очередном вдохе.  
Фильм не так уж хорош. Актеры играли прилично, но явно не на кинопремию. К тому же, ничего не видно, так что та половина Изуки, что еще могла пользоваться мозгами, предложила второй успокоиться уже наконец. Он решил, что на этот раз свалит все на подростковый гормональный бунт, хотя голову не покидала мысль о том, что определенную роль играет и то, что смотрят они это вместе с Такао.  
И еще неизвестно, делал этот факт ситуацию более или менее терпимой.  
Кстати о Такао. Рука в его волосах замерла. Кажется, он слишком очевидно гладил себя. Пальцы Изуки застыли, он открыл рот, готовый выдать целую кучу оправданий (хотя понятия не имел, что именно сказать), но не произнес и слова, когда увидел, как смотрит на него Такао. С открытым ртом, губы пересохли от частого дыхания, щеки покраснели как, наверное, и у самого Изуки. Он глядел сквозь ресницы прямо на руку Изуки, который все еще в каком-то трансе сжимал член через ткань.  
Изуки снова попытался что-нибудь сказать, но все слова застревали на полпути. Честно говоря, он предпочел бы, чтобы эрекция исчезла от того, что его на ней поймали, однако Такао смотрел так пристально, будто зверски оголодал и вдруг обнаружил перед собой последнее на тарелке яблоко, и от этого становилось только хуже. Член дрогнул под рукой, и Такао явно заметил, как бы Изуки ни пытался это скрыть. Такао закрыл рот, тяжело сглотнул и резко поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Изуки.  
Пристойного выхода из положения не находилось. Для обоих. Изуки попался на действии, а Такао на том, что смотрел. Но Изуки уже почти не хотелось искать выход. Реакция Такао заставляла желать большего, хотелось довести его сильнее, пробовать и тестировать разные варианты, чтобы получать отклик еще и еще. Подразнить его казалось ужасно заманчивым, но все-таки не хотелось, чтобы Такао стало некомфортно, если зайти слишком далеко. Не зная, что ему делать, Изуки не шевелился, как бы ни тянуло двинуть руку.  
Пожалуй, наступила самая долгая минута в жизни Изуки. Они пялились друг на друга до тех пор, пока на фоне не прозвучал очередной взрыв — видимо, сцена секса подошла к концу; правда, для Изуки слегка поздновато. Его рука не шелохнулась, и Такао тоже не двигался. Будто они спрашивали друг друга: «Можно, правда?»  
Свой ответ Изуки получил, когда Такао вдруг снова сглотнул, облизнул губы и раскрыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать. Однако не издал ни звука, только коротко и тяжело задышал. В итоге он снова закрыл рот и перевел взгляд обратно вниз. Его рука снова зарылась в волосы Изуки, и он решил, что это значило «Да».  
Осторожно, не делая резких движений, будто мог спугнуть Такао, Изуки двинул рукой, медленно проводя кончиками пальцев вверх и вниз по твердому члену. Проверяя, вдруг Такао наконец осознает, что происходит, и сбежит. Ощущения затапливали нереальные: как будто он спит и вот-вот проснется в своей постели, один, со стояком, и придется закрыть глаза и дрочить под одни только воспоминания о Такао — как уже случалось слишком много раз. В общем, примерно так же как сейчас, только Такао сидел совсем рядом и увлеченно смотрел, как Изуки нерешительно трогает себя сквозь ткань.  
Он тщательно держал рот на замке: и так уже стыдно, не хватало только начать издавать странные звуки. Но трогать себя поверх одежды — это так мало, да и Такао пялился на него безо всякого смущения. Изуки только больше заводился. Но стоило ему сдаться, просунуть ладонь под резинку и с облегчением выдохнуть, обхватывая член пальцами, как на экране кто-то очень громко и сердито заговорил по-испански. Такао в шоке подпрыгнул и отчаянно зашарил рукой у себя за спиной в поисках пульта, чтобы выключить кино, не сводя глаз с Изуки.  
— Что, сузилось поле зрения? — Изуки просто не мог промолчать и только надеялся, что Такао обратит больше внимания на дразнящий тон, чем на хриплый из-за пересохшего горла голос. Может, и вообще не услышит.  
Такао отыскал пульт и быстро выключил телевизор, после чего тишина в комнате стала оглушающей. Ее нарушали только грохот пульса в ушах Изуки, тяжелое дыхание на двоих и тихий шелест ткани, о которую терлись его костяшки, пока он гладил себя.  
Пальцы Такао по-прежнему скользили в волосах Изуки, сжимаясь крепче каждый раз, когда захватывали очередную прядку. Такао опустил вторую руку, прикрыл выпуклость на собственных шортах, придавил ее ладонью с шумным вздохом, однако больше не делал ничего.  
— Ты тоже, — произнес Изуки, снова едва слышно. Однако он определенно выигрывал, потому что Такао, судя по всему, потерял голос совершенно. Он издал хриплый звук, отдаленно напоминающий вопросительный, поднял глаза, наконец оторвавшись от проступающего сквозь штаны контура ладони Изуки, и широко распахнул их при виде его лица. Изуки многозначительно указал глазами на то, что плохо скрывала рука Такао: — Ты же хочешь? Дай мне тоже посмотреть.  
Изуки знал, что жутко краснеет, чувствовал, как горят щеки, уши, шея. Это он еще мог списать на повышение температуры в комнате, но комок в горле и звучание голоса — уже нет. Да и Такао вряд ли нуждался в его оправданиях.  
— Все нормально? — шепнул Изуки на всякий случай. Такао с энтузиазмом кивнул, и Изуки разрешил себе больше не волноваться. Он снова оперся затылком на ладонь Такао и стал смотреть, как тот второй рукой стягивает свои шорты. Совсем немного, только для того, чтобы они не мешали, когда он наконец возьмется за дело.  
Изуки смотрел, как его пальцы крепко сжимаются на члене и быстро движутся по нему, будто торопясь к финишу. Ему хотелось попросить помедленнее, сказать, что это уже не соревнование между ними. Продержаться подольше и запечатлеть этот миг в своей памяти, прежде чем он кончится навсегда. За отсутствием более близких, чем Такао, друзей ему было не с чем сравнивать, но, наверное люди все же не занимаются подобными вещами с приятелями вот так запросто. Или все-таки? Может, такое иногда случается и после никто ни о чем не говорит? Нет, ни с кем другим ему определенно не хотелось, а представить Такао с кем-то еще...  
В груди вспыхнула и больно защипала знакомая ревность. Изуки подавил ее. Его частенько терзали такие воображаемые картины: Такао с какой-то безликой девушкой, держится с ней за руки, зовет на свидания, целует, обычная программа «свадьба-дети». Дурацкие сопливые вещи, он бы никогда не признался, что думает о таком. И о том, что если Такао больше понравится с парнем, так у него уже есть кандидат.  
Слишком поздно Изуки пришла в голову мысль, что эта ситуация может привести к неловкости между ними в будущем, но останавливаться не хотелось. Даже если потом будет больно, он не станет терять единственный шанс стать ближе. Кроме того, если предложить остановиться, разве не станет неловко теперь? Они уже зашли слишком далеко.  
И как далеко ему еще позволят зайти?  
Изуки протянул свободную руку, сокращая и без того невеликое расстояние между ними, и положил на голое бедро Такао, над стянутыми шортами. Его не оттолкнули, и он легонько сжал пальцы, потер ладонью, и Такао откинул голову назад. Изуки повторил, сжал бедро. Такао наморщил лоб, и Изуки слегка расслабил пальцы, а потом и вовсе замер.  
— Эй, Шун-чан. — Изуки вздрогнул от охрипшего голоса, который нарушил тишину. — Почему ты остановился?  
Изуки моргнул, глядя на свою руку, лежащую на ноге Такао, и не сразу понял, что вторая ладонь лежит без дела под резинкой штанов. Он потряс головой, не зная, что сказать, но Такао определенно ждал ответа.  
Открывая рот, Изуки точно не знал, что должно из него вылететь, но явно не:  
— Можно, я тебя потрогаю?  
Пришлось контролировать выражение лица, хотя мысленно он тут же на себя наорал. По крайней мере, не только он тут краснеет.  
— Ты ведь уже трогаешь.  
Изуки вытаращился на Такао, не зная, что ответить, чтобы не опозориться еще сильнее, и закрыл рот, успев разглядеть, как Такао расплывается в ухмылке, будто выиграл очередной раунд какой-то игры. Изуки сузил глаза, но Такао только шире улыбнулся.  
Изуки приказал своим нервам утихомириться и придвинулся ближе, пока их ноги не соприкоснулись, а лица не оказались совсем рядом. Одну руку он оставил на бедре Такао, а второй медленно отпихнул его ладонь, с удовлетворением глядя, как самоуверенная улыбка тает и сползает с лица. Еще больше ему понравился резкий вдох, когда пальцы обхватили член Такао, и то, как выгнулась его спина от касания большим пальцем к головке, и то, как дернулись бедра, когда Изуки сжал ладонь. И то, как его пальцы — одна рука вцепилась в подлокотник дивана, вторая все еще путается в волосах Изуки — сжались сильнее, когда Изуки очень медленно задвигал неплотно сжатым кулаком.  
Его руки тряслись, и он только надеялся, что это не так заметно. Ноги тоже дрожали, как желе. Попробуй он встать, наверняка подогнутся. Он ведь даже толком ничего не делал, просто привыкал к осознанию, что касается кого-то таким образом. Член в руке это еще ничего, а вот понимание того, что он взаправду сидит здесь, лаская своего лучшего друга, в которого влюблен — это приходило поэтапно. Изуки сжал пальцы сильнее и задвигал рукой всерьез, отчего Такао тихо застонал и потянул его за волосы, будто пытаясь прижать к себе, но так мягко, что Изуки не сразу заметил и сначала решил, что неправильно понял.  
Впрочем, он все же решил послушаться и медленно склонился ближе, пока их лбы и кончики носов не коснулись. На секунду он замер, не решаясь на большее, и дернулся вперед только затем, чтобы сразу отшатнуться, однако тут на лицо Такао вернулась тень прежней ухмылки.  
— Ты ведь не начнешь стесняться сейчас? — впрочем, голос Такао звучал более напряженно, чем ему, наверное, хотелось, а слова перемежались тяжелым дыханием и тихими вздохами.  
Изуки напомнил себе, что это не схватка и не соревнование, им не нужно сравнивать себя друг с другом, надо просто расслабиться. Но в глазах Такао плясал вызов, и жажда победы пересилила нервозность: Изуки дернулся вперед прежде, чем успел опять передумать. В первый раз он промахнулся: слишком быстро двинулся и поцеловал Такао в уголок губ, а потом Такао немедленно попытался ответить и так удивил его, что Изуки невольно отстранился и получил поцелуй в нос.  
Такао это не очень понравилось: он отшатнулся и в панике распахнул глаза. Изуки ужасно не любил видеть его таким — лучше уж вытерпеть очередную насмешку, чем знать, что чем-то расстроил Такао. В мыслях всплыло, что он слишком сильно увлекся, причем всплыло не в первый раз за неделю.  
Отбросив осторожность, Изуки разжал пальцы на бедре Такао и приложил ладонь к его щеке, на этот раз наклоняясь без сомнений. Они медленно соприкоснулись губами, оба слегка дрожали и нервно улыбались. Желудок Изуки опять рухнул вниз, и он коротко застонал, задвигал рукой быстрее, пока Такао не разорвал поцелуй ради шумного вдоха.  
Они сидели бок о бок, и неудачное положение начинало сказываться: приходилось неудобно изгибаться, чтобы поцеловаться. Такао, видимо, забыл о том, что его рука все еще находится в волосах Изуки, или о том, что они все еще прикреплены к голове, потому что теперь почти до боли за них дергал.  
Изуки наклонился вперед, мягко вытягивая пряди из хватки Такао, и улыбнулся, когда тот наконец отцепился от дивана и схватил его за руку, будто прося не уходить.  
— Я никуда не денусь, — Изуки повернулся лицом к нему, поставил колено между ног и оперся второй рукой на спинку. Грудь Такао тяжело вздымалась, щеки раскраснелись, взгляд плыл, и он явно не знал, что делать с рукой, от которой Изуки освободил свои волосы. Наконец Такао определился и сгреб футболку на плече Изуки, держась за него так, будто все еще боялся, что он сейчас исчезнет. Его веки на мгновение сомкнулись, потом Такао с усилием открыл глаза, поднял взгляд на Изуки и притянул его в очередной поцелуй, который начался сильно и быстро, почти отчаянно, но в конце превратился скорее в сплошные вздохи прямо в губы.  
— Ш-шун-чан, я… а… — что бы Такао ни хотел сказать, это забылось за шумным вдохом, когда Изуки склонился, начиная медленно целовать вниз по шее до воротника.  
— М-м? — шепнул Изуки, не в силах перестать улыбаться, и продолжил. Едва касаясь мягкой кожи зубами и языком, подавляя желание снова взять и запихнуть ладонь под резинку своих трусов. — Что, Такао?  
Такао выдохнул что-то похожее на «зараза», а потом еще длинную цепочку ругательств и неразборчивых слов, и зашарил руками, пытаясь задрать футболку повыше. Изуки прикусил губу, неудачно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и отклонился назад, оседлав колено Такао. Веки Такао опустились, и поток бормотания перешел в повторяющееся «черт, черт, черт», пока он не застыл с открытым ртом. Его член запульсировал, выплескивая сперму на его живот и на руку Изуки. Такао тихо застонал, зажмурился, и Изуки просто пришлось поцеловать его снова. Он продолжил двигать рукой, лаская Такао, пока все его тело не расслабилось, утопая в диване. Такао ловил ртом воздух, уронив голову набок, и все еще держал футболку задранной, но не пытался вытереться.  
Изуки протянул чистую руку, чтобы убрать скрывшую глаза Такао челку, и в груди больно сжалось сердце. Это чувство точно не исчезнет только потому, что удалось к нему прикоснуться. Такао не открыл глаза, но его дыхание понемногу успокаивалось.  
У Изуки стояло крепче, чем когда-либо в жизни, член вздрагивал, но Изуки решил пока игнорировать его и соскользнул с дивана за последним бумажным полотенцем. Сначала вытер свою руку, потом устроился на полу перед Такао и стер сперму с его живота, чтобы она не застыла, причиняя дискомфорт.  
Подняв глаза, он обнаружил, что Такао смотрит на него и, кажется, смущается последнему жесту больше, чем всему остальному. Изуки выбрал беспечную улыбку, будто у него сейчас получилось бы изобразить «Я в полном порядке и вовсе не стесняюсь» — лицо-то все равно алело изо всех сил.  
— Я подумал, ты сейчас уснешь, — сказал он. Такао яростно потряс головой. Впрочем, Изуки уже закончил и бросил перепачканное полотенце на пол. Он так и остался на коленях, одна рука лежала на бедре Такао, и оба застыли без движения, пока Изуки пытался решить, насколько приемлемо будет додрочить себе, пока Такао успокаивается. Наконец он решил, что «приемлемо» не получится в любом случае, и снова потянулся ладонью вниз.  
— Стой, погоди! — увидев это, Такао попытался потянуть его с пола за рукав. — Кончай с этим, иди сюда.  
— Неплохо, — автоматически похвалил Изуки, позволяя устроить себя обратно на коленях. Такао озадаченно уставился на него, но Изуки только покачал головой и облизнул губы, которые опять пересохли.  
Такао дрожащими руками коснулся его лица, поцеловал снова, но слишком медленно. Изуки прижался губами теснее и, едва Такао раскрыл рот, чтобы вдохнуть, воспользовался шансом потрогать его изнутри языком. Хорошо еще, что тихий — наверное — но постыдный звук, который он издал, заглушил его же болезненный вскрик, когда Такао дернулся и нечаянно куснул его за губу.  
— Извини! — Такао отдернул руки, будто обжегся, и вздрогнул, глядя, как Изуки подносит руку ко рту.  
— Все нормально, — отозвался Изуки, осторожно щупая губу кончиками пальцев. Она не распухла и не кровоточила, да особо и не болела, стоило оторопи пройти. Он убрал руку от лица и улыбнулся: — Просто не ожидал, вот и все. Я в порядке. А ты?  
— Да, прости, — пробормотал Такао и снова потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Он провел руками вверх по ногам Изуки, потом по спине, потом вниз по бокам, и вообще гладил где угодно, но не там, где хотелось Изуки. Он разочарованно простонал и качнул бедрами. Такао понял намек и попробовал потрогать его сквозь штаны, но его колено оказалось между ног Изуки, и ткань натянулась слишком сильно. Такао завозился, пытаясь разобраться с несложным узлом на шнурке пояса, снова задышал быстрее и так отвлекся на действия своих рук, что почти забыл, что они вообще-то целовались.  
Изуки отчаянно хотелось, чтобы он двигался быстрее, чтобы сделал это прямо сейчас, но руки Такао тряслись еще сильнее, чем его собственные до этого. Может, это усталость после оргазма делала обычно ловкие пальцы такими неуклюжими? Изуки отстранился и сжал обе руки Такао в своих. Подождал, пока Такао поднимет взгляд и обратит на него внимание, и попытался сказать то, что должен был. Однако он не очень-то знал, как именно это сказать, да и верхний мозг функционировал не слишком хорошо, так что пришлось положиться на знакомые вещи.  
— Может, разыграем полегче? — предложил Изуки. Такао нахмурился. Ладно, наверное, для этого уже поздновато. Изуки продолжил, выпаливая первые приходящие на ум каламбуры и не задумываясь над тем, насколько осмысленно они звучат: — Ты обычно готов к любой игре, так откуда смятение в защите? Я вообще-то бросаю наугад, а ты, похоже, не в зоне. Спорю на мяч, что-то с тобой не так, — Такао уставился на него, пока не воспринимая слова. Но руки дрожать перестали. — Мы тут как бы не забиваем, так что если тебе некомфортно, забей. Хочешь тайм-аут?  
— Боже, хватит! — выкрикнул Такао, вырвал руки из его хватки и дернул Изуки за футболку, чтобы спрятать в ней лицо. Теперь он трясся всем телом, но уже от смеха. Такие тихие фыркающие смешки значили, что он пытается сдержаться, но не очень старается. — Шутки про баскетбол, сейчас? Ты их совсем не фильтруешь, что ли?  
Изуки с улыбкой прижался губами к макушке Такао и обнял его за плечи. Когда тот успокоился, то обнял Изуки за талию и сжал руки, устроив голову под подбородком.  
— Мне даже захотелось ответить в духе «Фол за хватание за руки», — бормотнул Такао, все еще крепко обнимая Изуки и прижимаясь губами к горлу, — но нет, ни за что.  
Изуки хотел засмеяться, но получился только тихий вздох. Такао мучительно медленно целовал кожу вдоль его челюсти раскрытым ртом, потом опустил руки на бедра и так стиснул, что Изуки тихо хныкнул прежде, чем сумел подавить этот звук. Ожидаемой ухмылки он так и не увидел: Такао слишком увлекся, всасывая кожу на его шее. Сначала чуть сильнее, чем стоило, затем мягко. Изуки понадеялся, что он не оставит следов, которые придется неловко объяснять родителям, но решил, что Такао тоже это учтет.  
Изуки вновь качнул бедрами, прижимаясь ближе и крепче вцепляясь в Такао, сжимая футболку у него на спине. Он бы с удовольствием просидел так всю ночь, целуясь и двигаясь так, будто не сгорит от смущения, когда вспомнит об этом завтра. Однако Такао то и дело лез пальцами за резинку его штанов сзади и тянул так, будто готовясь стащить их прямо сейчас, а потом отпускал. Похоже, он понятия не имел, что делать дальше, и Изуки с облегчением вздохнул. С ним творилось то же самое.  
— Если не хочешь…  
— Шун-чан, я правда… очень не хочу прекращать, — Такао перебил его, щекоча вздохом сверхчувствительную кожу на шее. — Но можно я сначала кое-что сделаю?  
— Мяч на твоей стороне.  
Такао убрал губы от его шеи и так толкнул Изуки, спихивая с колен, что он оказался на полу. Изуки почти решил, что все-таки переборщил с шутками, и Такао сейчас просто уйдет, однако тот придвинулся ближе, сев на самом краю так, чтобы Изуки стоял между его ног.  
Изуки неплотно сжимал и снова разжимал кулаки, не зная, что делать с руками, пока Такао развязывал пояс его штанов. Отвел глаза, когда ощутил, что они ползут вниз, выступил из штанины и снял одинокий носок, раз уж второй слетел сам, и остался в одной футболке и трусах.  
Он заерзал под взглядом Такао, отчаянно подавляя желание громко рассмеяться и спрятать лицо, даже покусал губы, чтобы справиться с этим, ощущая, как полыхают щеки. Глянув вниз, он встретился глазами с Такао, и оба тут же отвели взгляд, хихикая над собой и неловко улыбаясь.  
Уголок губ дрогнул, желание рассмеяться медленно растаяло, когда Такао подцепил пальцем резинку трусов и потянул, еще раз обвел взглядом контуры возбужденного члена, поднял взгляд и спросил:  
— Можно их тоже снять?  
Изуки пару раз попытался сформулировать ответ, надеясь выдать что-нибудь крутое и спокойное, но что-что, а уж спокойствие ему в такой момент точно не светило. В итоге он сумел только кивнуть и выдать неловкий звук, который, видимо, означал нечто среднее между «Да» и «Ладно», но не походил ни на то, ни на другое. Очень хотелось прекратить так страшно краснеть.  
Такао прикусил губу, сделал долгий неуверенный вдох и потянул трусы вниз: нерешительно, словно давая Изуки шанс передумать. Изуки упорно смотрел в стену, стесняясь больше, чем хотел бы. Он надеялся, что это не написано у него на лице, но был почти уверен, что как раз написано. Желание посмеяться исчезло окончательно, когда Такао наклонился вперед и прижался губами к его животу под пупком.  
Что-то перевернулось у Изуки внутри, и он вцепился в плечо Такао в поисках опоры, пытаясь дышать нормально. Такао не снял с него футболку, только приподнял обеими руками, чтобы не мешала, пока он исследует бедренные косточки ртом. Потом он отстранился, глянул снизу вверх, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, тяжело дыша сквозь приоткрытые губы, и облизнул их, снова склоняя голову ближе.  
Член Изуки дернулся под мягкими теплыми выдохами. И если Такао сейчас попробует то, о чем Изуки подумал, то скоро случится кое-что очень смущающее.  
Он пихнул Такао в плечо, заставив отклониться обратно на диван, и снова оседлал его колено, придержал обеими руками лицо, чтобы поцеловать. Такао взмахнул руками, на мгновение потеряв опору и даря Изуки ощущение победы. Затем руки легли на ягодицы, горячие ладони коснулись голой кожи, сжали, потянули вверх и вперед, вынуждая встать на колени. Чувствительная головка члена, оказавшись прижатой к груди Такао, терлась о футболку, и Изуки резко выдохнул в поцелуй открытым ртом. Ткань казалась слишком жесткой, он сдвинул бедра, чтобы потереться еще раз, и застонал, когда язык Такао скользнул к нему в рот.  
Руки Такао без устали бродили по телу, сжимали и массировали бедра, пальцы вжимались в кожу под ягодицами, короткие ногти царапали спину под футболкой, но так и не касались там, где нужно.  
— Такао, — нетерпеливо заскулил Изуки. Он обнял Такао за шею и оперся на его плечо. — Ну же.  
— М-м? — Такао больше заботило то, чтобы не отпускать его губы.  
— Потрогай меня, — Изуки хотел сказать это уверенно или даже требовательно, но получилась скорее мольба. Голос отвратительно дрожал.  
— Я трогаю, — Такао опять дразнился, ухмыляясь в поцелуй, и Изуки отстранился, сердито уставившись на него.  
— Такао! — прорычал Изуки. Тот только ухмыльнулся еще шире, глаза блестели озорством, как всегда, когда он знал, что побеждает в игре «задразни друга». Голос Изуки снова сел: — Не заставляй меня это говорить.  
— Может, хотя бы будешь звать меня по имени, пока мы этим занимаемся? — Такао провел кончиками пальцев по члену Изуки вверх и вниз, легчайшими движениями, от которых тот содрогнулся и дернулся навстречу.  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он, — пожалуйста, Казу... — Такао обхватил его чуть сильнее, нежно прижимая большим пальцем и по-прежнему легко гладя остальными. Изуки закрыл глаза и втянул воздух дрожащими губами: — К-казу-чан…  
Он вспыхнул даже раньше, чем успел договорить, заполыхал весь от ушей и до коленей, и склонился вперед, утыкаясь лицом в шею Такао, когда тот довольно и удивленно вскрикнул.  
Ну все. Сколько всего они творили — но это Изуки не переживет никогда. Зато для Такао, судя по звукам, наступил самый приятный момент за всю ночь.  
— Скажи это еще раз, — восторженно взвыл Такао. Изуки помотал головой, чуть не хохоча, но тут Такао снова обхватил его член ладонью и начал медленно гладить от основания до головки. Слишком медленно. — Так хорошо?  
Изуки не знал, дразнится сейчас Такао или нет, но ему было все равно. Он кивнул и поднял голову, чтобы целовать его в губы, крепко, пока они не распухли и пришлось прерваться на вдох. Второй рукой Такао все так же исследовал тело Изуки, гладя по животу и ребрам, касаясь большим пальцем груди.  
Когда это случилось снова, Изуки резко выдохнул и дернулся с тихим стоном. Такао уставился на него и моргнул, обе его руки замерли.  
— Кожа чувствительная, — только и сказал Изуки.  
— Шун-чан, — Такао ухмыльнулся и в третий раз почти жестко провел пальцем по соску Изуки, довольный его реакцией: — Неужели здесь тоже щекотно?  
— Примерно так.  
Такао вцепился в его футболку, которая уже намокла от пота и липла к телу, потянул через голову; оба засмеялись, пытаясь избавиться от нее. Такао немедленно уронил ее на диван, обнажая целиком покрасневшее тело. Изуки провел пальцами по волосам, убирая мокрые пряди с глаз, и опустил взгляд на красные пятна на собственной груди. Оставалось надеяться, что его лицо выглядело хоть чуточку лучше. Однако смущение немного утихло, когда Такао уставился на него голодным взглядом, не говоря ни слова и только быстро дыша. Что может быть лучше для поднятия самооценки, чем способность заткнуть Такао хотя бы на минуту.  
Руки Такао снова легли ему на бедра, и только поэтому Изуки не упал, когда Такао наклонился вперед и прижался горячим и мокрым ртом к его груди, всосал кожу на секунду и переключился на другую сторону, коротко лизнул сосок. Руки Изуки запутались в волосах Такао, дернули, но не оттянули прочь. Он прикусил губу, уже зная, что завтра ему будет очень стыдно за то, как он стонет сейчас. Бедра дрожали под ладонями Такао, и держаться на ногах получалось только благодаря поддержке и собственной силе воли.  
— Хватит дразниться, — выдавил он и зажмурился.  
Такао выдохнул тихий смешок:  
— Да ты меня сколько месяцев дразнишь.  
Изуки не мог припомнить ни разу, но не стал спрашивать — этот разговор можно отложить на потом. Руки Такао сдвинулись, одна придерживала за бедро, вторая легла на член и снова невыносимо медленно и осторожно погладила. Уставшие ноги отказались служить, и Изуки сдался, опустился, чувствуя под собой вновь напрягшийся член Такао, уперся ладонью в его колено и качнул бедрами, толкаясь в руку. Позволил себе откинуть голову и больше не волноваться о том, какие звуки издает. Такао застонал и коротко вздохнул под ним, сжимая бедро и притягивая ближе.  
Такао провел большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку, выгнул запястье, от чего Изуки дернулся сильнее. Такао громко задышал, толкнулся вверх, навстречу Изуки, который ерзал на его колене, бесстыдно вбиваясь в неплотно сжатый кулак.  
— Такао, я не… — Изуки уже почти всхлипывал. — Пожалуйста, не могу больше. Пожалуйста.  
Он ждал, что Такао снова начнет дразнить его или даже засмеется, но тот не стал.  
— Хорошо, — прошептал Такао, сжал руку теснее и быстро ей задвигал, наконец, даря Изуки то, что было ему так нужно. — Хорошо.  
Изуки склонился к нему, обхватил рукой за плечо и мокро целовал, пока не закружилась голова. Прижался теснее, стал быстрее толкаться навстречу, чувствуя Такао сквозь одежду и запоздало жалея, что тот не разделся тоже, ведь они могли бы сейчас быть куда ближе. Его пальцы вплелись Такао в волосы, оттянули его голову назад, Изуки коротко целовал его щеку, челюсть, шею, прихватил губами кожу за ухом и торопливо шептал:  
— Пожалуйста, Такао. Не останавливайся. Я сейчас кончу, уже сейчас.  
— Черт, Шун-чан… — Такао задышал быстрее. Изуки открыл глаза, но Такао все еще жмурился, его бедра выбивались из ритма, а губы приоткрылись. — Я... а... а-а...  
Его пальцы на члене Изуки ускорились, сжались сильнее. Изуки вжался ртом в плечо Такао, едва помня, что надо быть осторожнее и не оставить следов. Он громко задышал, застонал, прижался губами сильнее, приглушая свой вскрик, и кончил в руку Такао, дрожа всем телом.  
Они не двигались с места, пряча лица на плече друг друга, Изуки обнимал Такао и пытался отдышаться. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, и Изуки сжал руки чуть сильнее. Обмякший член вздрагивал в ладони Такао, заласканный и чувствительный к касаниям, пока Изуки не схватил Такао за запястье, вынуждая разжать кулак. Изуки чувствовал каждый свой нерв, выдыхал короткие, безмолвные смешки и вздрагивал каждый раз, как Такао гладил его по спине второй рукой, осторожно вырисовывая круги и проводя линии вверх и вниз, щекоча ребра.  
Такао заговорил только через пару долгих минут, разбивая тишину слишком громким голосом:  
— Наверное, надо одеться.  
— Не хочу, — приглушенно отозвался Изуки ему в воротник.  
— Ты же замерзнешь, — справедливо напомнил Такао. Изуки дрожал всем телом, холодная, мокрая от пота и запачканная спермой кожа больше не краснела, зато покрылась пупырышками. Но двигаться он все равно слишком стеснялся, поэтому покачал головой:  
— Мне все равно.  
Такао дотянулся до ближайшей тряпки и вытер руку, а затем живот и бедра Изуки, когда смог убедить его сесть. Изуки тихо возмутился, разглядев в тряпке собственную футболку. Такао пожал плечами, извиняясь, и пробормотал, что больше ни до чего не дотянулся, «можешь просто надеть мою».  
В конце концов логика и холод победили. Изуки соскользнул с колен Такао на диван и только тогда заметил, как тот выглядел: подсыхающий след на футболке — вина Изуки, а вот мокрое пятно на шортах — уже явно нет. Но, по крайней мере, одет. Изуки не знал, из вежливости Такао не смотрит на него или от смущения, но это в любом случае очень помогало.  
— Я просто… встану и… мне надо в душ, — Такао поднялся и вышел, оставив Изуки одеваться в одиночестве. Он тоже встал, надеясь побыстрее разобраться с этим, и подобрал с пола штаны. Вздохнул при виде пятен от пиццы, на которую штаны приземлились, когда он отпихнул их ногой. Натянул трусы, вытащил чистую футболку Такао из ящика с одеждой, быстро принес из его комнаты запасное одеяло, пока Такао не вернулся из душа, и уселся на диван дожидаться его, подобрав ноги и спрятав лицо в коленях.  
Вода в душе перестала шуметь, и Такао завозился где-то в своей комнате. Изуки мучило не то волнение, не то предвкушение. Он уже начал думать, что Такао будет вечно топать на лестнице и никогда не дойдет до комнаты, но тот все-таки умудрился удивить его, внезапно появившись в дверях.  
Такао уставился на Изуки, завернутого в одеяло, и видимо собирался задать вопрос, однако затем его взгляд упал на разбросанную по полу одежду. Такао молча подобрал ее и запихнул в машинку вместе со своей. Потом унес из комнаты мусор и грязные тарелки, хотя вообще-то у них оставалось все утро на то, чтобы прибраться. И все это без единого слова, а еще слишком долго.  
Изуки все это не нравилось. Он терпеть не мог, когда их отношения становились странными. И то, что Такао поглядывал на него, пока Изуки смотрел вниз, но стоило ему поднять голову, как Такао неловко отворачивался. Лучше бы им обоим забыть про все, что сейчас случилось.  
Он все испортил. Это он виноват.  
— Я повесил чистые полотенца, — голос Такао вывел его из ступора. Изуки удивленно поднял взгляд.  
— Если хочешь в душ. — Такао по-прежнему стоял в дверях, словно боялся подойти ближе.  
— А. Да. Спасибо.  
Такао снова глянул на его одеяло:  
— Собираешься спать здесь?  
Изуки мотнул головой:  
— Просто замерз.  
Такао расслабился, будто с его плеч упала целая гора, и наконец сел рядом с Изуки, поколебавшись совсем немного. Пару минут они молчали. Такао был так близко, но не касался его. С тех пор, как они познакомились, Изуки никогда еще не видел, чтобы он стеснялся прикасаться первым.  
— Так вот… — выпалил Изуки, как раз когда Такао тоже заговорил:  
— А ты...  
Они уставились друг на друга, предлагая продолжить фразу, и одновременно сказали:  
— Давай ты.  
Оба снова умолкли, а потом внезапно рассмеялись, неясно даже, кто начал первым. Они хихикали, как дети, над собственной неловкостью, гадая, как с ней разобраться. Такао улыбнулся, глядя на собственные руки, и явно нервничал, не желая снова заговаривать о том, что творилось у него в голове.  
Изуки чувствовал себя куда более голым, чем раньше, и сердце сильно стучало в груди. Он протянул ладонь, едва касаясь Такао, чтобы привлечь его внимание, а потом развел руки в стороны. На мгновение повисла тишина. Одну жуткую секунду казалось, что Изуки все понял неправильно, но тут Такао перестал пялиться, с облегчением вздохнул и придвинулся, обнимая за талию.  
Они еще немного поерзали, но как-то умудрились удобно устроиться на диване. В итоге Такао почти улегся на Изуки, обнял его одной рукой и уложил вторую между ними.  
Хотя бы обниматься они давно привыкли. Такое случалось уже не раз, хотя Изуки редко начинал первым. Было легко. Мирно, тепло и расслабленно, Изуки даже начал засыпать.  
— Слушай, Шун-чан, — тихо сказал Такао, все еще прижимаясь щекой к его груди.  
— М?  
— Все было окей, да?  
Изуки снова вспыхнул. Не ожидал, что они станут обсуждать это так скоро. Разумеется, он знал, что Такао имел в виду под словом «все», но не очень понял, что значило «окей»: уточнение, что ему понравилось, или что он не против? Впрочем, в горле все равно застрял очередной комок, так что Изуки смог только кивнуть и утвердительно промычать.  
Такао поерзал и через мгновение спросил снова:  
— Хочешь еще раз?  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — поперхнулся Изуки. Рановато для такой прямолинейности.  
— Да нет, не сейчас, — Такао вздохнул. — Просто, чтобы оно было еще раз.  
— Чтобы было?  
— Ну да, чтобы между нами такое было.  
— Чтобы между нами такое было?  
Такао поднял голову. Он слегка покраснел, но еще пытался смотреть сердито:  
— Ты перестанешь за мной повторять?  
Изуки подавил смешное желание тоже сказать «Ты перестанешь за мной повторять?»: скорее затем, чтобы избежать ответа, чем чтобы подразнить. Перевел глаза на потолок, пытаясь игнорировать растущее чувство отчаяния.  
— Значит, просто «чтобы было»?  
— Ты так говоришь, будто я только про секс.  
— А что, нет? — горькая ирония все-таки прорвалась в голос, и он чуть надломился. Глаза защипало, но плакать сейчас казалось совсем глупым. Вообще все это казалось таким глупым — он ведь никогда и не надеялся на большее. Вот бы Такао опять отвернулся.  
— Нет. Если… если только ты не хочешь именно так.  
Изуки покачал головой, и Такао улыбнулся. Не так, как обычно, а мягкой улыбкой, какую мало кто видел на его губах.  
— И я нет. Значит, согласен?  
— Согласен на что? — Изуки все же хотел уточнить, прежде чем позволить себе надежду.  
— Что это будет… ну, знаешь, не просто так.  
Изуки помолчал еще, но пояснений не дождался.  
— Такао, ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим парнем?  
— Ага, — Такао отозвался тихо, но все еще с улыбкой.  
— Правда? — Изуки весь засветился, и наружу вырвался радостный смех. — Ты серьезно?  
— Эй, нечего надо мной смеяться, ты! — Такао снова спрятал лицо у него на груди.  
— Я и не смеюсь, — уверил его Изуки, до сих пор смеясь. — Не над тобой.  
Такао по-прежнему отказывался на него смотреть. Изуки дождался, когда веселье внутри уляжется, и взял его за руку, которая все еще лежала у него на животе. Переплел их пальцы и уставился на них, прежде чем сказать:  
— Ладно, согласен.  
— Согласен? — переспросил Такао и наконец поднял голову.  
Изуки пожал плечами и снова кивнул, пытаясь выглядеть спокойно и беззаботно, хотя уже знал, что не получится: лицо снова краснело, и он улыбался, как идиот.  
— Значит, я могу держать тебя за руку, когда захочу? — спросил Такао. Изуки тихо посмеялся:  
— Ты и так держишь.  
— Реже, чем хочется, — признался Такао. Изуки откинул голову, пытаясь дышать не слишком быстро. Может, это было головокружение, или шок, или страх проснуться и обнаружить себя в одиночестве, будто весь этот вечер ему приснился. Он запустил руку в волосы Такао, путаясь в них пальцами. Еще пару долгих минут они провели в комфортной тишине. Глаза Изуки стали закрываться, рука тоже остановилась сама по себе, и каждый раз, когда он моргал, становилось все труднее разлепить веки.  
— Пора в кровать, — Изуки попытался сесть прямо, но Такао даже не шелохнулся. Изуки скосил взгляд: Такао лежал с закрытыми глазами, так и не вытянув руку из пальцев Изуки, и дышал медленно и ровно.  
— Такао, — шепнул Изуки, пытаясь убедить себя, что вправду пытается его разбудить, хотя все равно понизил голос. — Эй! А ну не спи тут, мне еще в душ нужно. Нельзя же просто... Такао!  
Он слегка потряс Такао за плечи, но тот только прижался ближе и потянул Изуки за руку, пока не коснулся костяшек губами. Бесполезно. Такао всегда спал как убитый и сейчас до утра не очнется, если только не постараться, как следует. Изуки мысленно вздохнул, откинул с его лба высохшую челку. Сердце бухнуло в груди, и желудок снова сжался. Слишком мирно спит, чтобы будить.  
— Значит, придется полежать тут пару часов, — тихо сказал Изуки и принялся выдергивать одеяло из-под Такао, чтобы укрыть их обоих. Такао так и не проснулся. Изуки повернулся на бок, чтобы удобнее обнимать друга. То есть своего парня, напомнил он себе. На секунду пришлось спрятать лицо в волосах Такао, будто кто-то еще мог разглядеть, как он смущается. Но потом Изуки позволил глазам закрыться, все еще улыбаясь и теплея щеками от волнения, и вскоре уже сам проиграл сну.

Конец.


End file.
